


On the Fifth Night of Hannukah...

by BarefootGirl



Series: Eight Ficlets of Hannukah [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootGirl/pseuds/BarefootGirl
Summary: The fifth of 8 planned winter holiday ficlets.Sam and Eileen, and a series of chat sessions.





	

I’ve been learning to play a Christmas carol on the kazoo, for you.  
_The kazoo, huh?_  
It’s portable.  
_Ok, I’ll bite.  What carol?_  
_Silent Night._  
_…You’re terrible.  That was terrible.  Kazoo, huh?  That requires decent breath control, right?_  
And tongue and hand co-ordination, yeah.

  
  
I’m going to kill my brother.  
_No you aren’t._  
I’m going to smother my brother with his own shorts until he’s one gasp away from death.  
_You’re not going to do that either.  What did he do now?_  
…Nothing.  Not really.  I mean, by Winchester standards.  
_That does not fill me with ease.  What did he do?_  
Cas left tonight.  Just for a couple of days, said there was something he needed to do.  But Dean… you haven’t seen him.  It’s like a mother hen and her only chick, the way he worries.  
_I get the feeling it’s not like a mother hen at all?_  
Oh god don’t even get me started.  Mom says she doesn’t see it but I think she’s just…  
_...just?_  
I don’t want to think she’s homophobic.  I don’t think she is.  I just think maybe it’s never occurred to her?  I mean, the 80’s were a long time ago and things were different.  
_Love wasn’t_.  
It really was.  And I don’t see her parents being all the understanding welcome home to their bisexual grandson types, either.    
_Maybe…Your mom was raised old-school hunter, right?  Is it because Castiel’s male, or that he’s an angel?_  
_And that’s still so strange to type, just saying._  
Maybe.  Yeah.  She still gets jumpy around him, even though she says she likes him, and I believe her.    
_Give her time.  Not like either of them’s going to suddenly march in Pride?_  
Oh god, that’s a terrifying thought.  I’ve seen my brother in short shorts and a tank top.  
_You’re not exactly the idea audience for that, Sam._  
Yeah well. Wait. …Are you?  
_No._  
_A little?  Maybe._  
I’m not talking to you, either, any more.  
  
Hey.  
_So now you’re talking to me again?_  
Yeah okay, I deserve that.  You busy?  
_Just updating software.  What’s up?_  
Dean and mom just had a massive fight.  
_About what?_  
I don’t know.  I came in from my run and they were yelling at each other, I mean, really yelling.  And then they stalked off and neither of them are talking to each other and they won’t tell me what’s going on, and Cas isn’t here so I-  
_Sam.  Calm down._  
 I AM CALM.  I. Fuck.    
_Feel better now?_  
…You’re laughing at me.  I can hear it in your typing.    
_A little.  Maybe.  I don’t know your mom, but you and Dean fight all the time, from what you said._  
That’s different.  
_Why?_  
Because…  because Dean’s afraid, okay?  Especially with Cas gone. And mom’s been so..careful, ever since she left and came back, like she knows how freaked out Dean was…  
_Dean was?_  
Ok we both were, shut up.  But they’ve both been really careful around each other, and suddenly they’re yelling at the top of their lungs.  
_And suddenly they’re not being careful with each other.  Sam, that’s a good thing.  Fighting’s healthy._  
It doesn’t feel good.  
_That’s because you’re on the outside of it.  And you’re scared, too._    
I’m not scared.    
_Uh-huh. You haven’t wanted to yell at her, ever?_  
No.  
_Uh huh.  *Waits*_  
A couple of time, maybe, yeah.  When she - But I haven’t.  
_Maybe you should?  Blow off a little steam yourself?  But if your brother’s already worried about Castiel, and your mom did something to make him twitch, having him yell - and her feel comfortable enough to yell back, that’s a good thing.  Didn’t you take psych 101 back in college?_  
You’re supposed to take MY side.  
_Oh, right, sorry.  *Pets you*  Poor baby, that must have been so traumatic, holding in all that stress, c’mere and let me make you feel better._  
That’s more like it.  Pet away.  I - hang on a sec.  
  
_…_  
_..Sam?_  
_SAM!_  
Sorry.  Had to lock the door.  On the plus side, payback for YEARS of that shit’s finally paid back.  Merry Christmas to me.    
_*Giggles*_  
Now, where were we?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I miss Eileen, and I want to believe Sam does, too. Mistletoe not required.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd, because my usuals are (still) up in their eggnog and latkes.... :-)


End file.
